The Beginning; Part 2
The Beginning; Part 2 is the second episode of the Chronicles of Ninjago Synopsis Wu arrives at Ray and Maya's blacksmith shop. And after the couple's daughter Nya gets kidnapped by Samukai & his Skeleton clan, Wu recruits their son Kai to join him in his team, and waiting for what the future will hold...... Transcript: Wu: (in a flashback) My 3 students have found the Monastery of Spinjitzu after a heated battle with the skeletons, and now I must find a 4th recruit. (The setting changes to Wu entering the village of Ignacia in the sunset light) There it is. Ignacia. It seems to me that the one I'm searching for might be here (walks closer, and knocks on a door. A strange man answers) Ray: Hello, Mister? (immediately recognises Wu) Wu, my old friend! (hugs the old man) Ha ha! It's been so long (Maya enters) Maya: Good to see you again, Master. Wu: It is an honour, Maya. Ray: Come, this way (leading the two to the living room) Can't wait to show you all the things that happened ever since the final battle against the Time Twins. Kai! Nya! (Two young teenagers come down to meet the old man) Wu, meet our son, Kai. Kai: Hey Maya: And meet our daughter, Nya Nya: Hi Wu: Greetings young children. Ray: Welcome back to the 4 weapons blacksmith shop! We have everything any warrior would need (shows Wu a big wall filled with weapons) We have swords, axes, spears, sais, Nunchucks, ANYTHING! From Ray Smith's wall of fame! Wu: Amazing work, old friend, although I might warn you that- (An explosion occurs) Kai: What the heck, man?! Wu: Oh no... Not today! (A giant truck with a skull shaped face appears out of the smoke, followed by a Skull Motorbike, a Turbo Shredder, and a Skull helicopter) Samukai: Long time no see, Master Wu. I see you have aged. Wu: And I see you haven't Samukai: It's true. The dead never age. Now anyway, hand us the map to the golden weapons. Wu: I'd like to see you try (throws 2 bamboo staffs to Ray and Maya, a spear to Nya, and 2 katanas to Kai) Do you kids know how to fight? Nya: Well, we... I mean't our parents taught us, I think. Wu: Let me show you. EN GARDE! (charges at the skeletons, hitting them around with his stick, and doing the same thing all over again) Parry! Parry! Thrust! Thrust! (The family beigns fighting the skeletons) Good. (as the gang fight, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak into the house. Nuckal finds a piece of paper) Nuckal: I found it! Kruncha: You dimwit! That's not a map! That's a photo! (grabs the real map and holds it up in the air) THIS is the map! Nuckal: Oh (hides the photo in his pocket) Let's get outta here then! (the 2 run out unseen to Samukai.) We have the map! Samukai: Excellent, now to take a prisoner just like Lord Garmadon ordered... (spots Nya) Bingo! (throws a rock at Nya, knocking the spear out of her hand) Now for some stuff that prevents any escape (Throws a liquid rope at Nya that ties her up and it dries into solid metal, restricting Nya struggling to get free. Nya falls on her back and Samukai approaches her) He, he he... Hello there pretty girl (places a liquid rectangle onto Nya's mouth that also turns into solid metal. Nya mumbles and muffles as Samukai picks her up and throws her into the Skull Truck. He climbs aboard) Ha ha ha ha ha! Arrivederci, losers! (The Skull Army teleport themselves back into the Underworld after driving away in high speed) Kai: Nya! (falls to his knees and punches the ground hard) They took my sister... Wu: I told you. Useless Kai: Grrr! YOU COULD'VE USED YOUR TWITZITZU OR TORNADOTZU, OR CYCLOTZU, OR WHATEVERITZU TO STOP THEM!!! Wu: (whacking Kai's head three times with his stick) SPIN-JIT-ZU! Kai: And I won't be satisfied. I'm getting her back, alone and now! (walks off but Wu stops him) Wu: Wait! Where they go, a mortal cannot follow. That man was Samukai, the King of the Underworld. And my brother, Lord Garmadon's number 1 general. He has been considered the greatest and most dangerous Skeleton warrior of all time. They say that he slit the throats of ten thousand samurais, and with only one swift blow of his mighty blade. But Kai! I sense greatness in you... like as if there is a fire burning in your heart. It is the reason I came here, to find you. Kai: Whoa... So, will you help me save my sister? Wu: Yes. But in order to do that, you must join me and train to become a Ninja Kai: Well... (looks back at his parents) Maya: (shaking while Ray puts his hand on her shoulder) Please Kai, save our daughter. She could be harmed, tortured, or killed! Kai: (looking at Wu) I'm in. Wu: Very well. Now come along. The training begins tomorrow. (starts to jump off straight to the Monastery) Kai: (sighs) Okay, here I go... (runs back to his parents to say goodbye, whilst hugging them tightly) Farewell, mother and father. I won't forget you and how well you raised me and Nya. Ray: Goodbye, son (lets go of Kai and gives him a travel pack) Who knows what the future will hold... (Kai leaves the village as Ray and Maya look on him worried) The setting focuses on Kai's backside as he slowly leaves the village, following Wu, on foot. The screen turns dark Eight Years Later We see the Monastery, Wu now wears a kimono and is meditating with a smoke in front of him. He hears some grunting Kai: (off-screen) Hi-ya! Fire Punch! Sword of Destiny! (Wu goes out the door and finds Kai training with the other Ninjas, especially with Nya, who is now a silver coloured Ninja) Take that (shoots a fireball from his hand onto a training dummy) High score! Cole: Gifted Gopher! (burrows through the ground and bursts out, punching a large piece of meat towards the sky) Yeah! Wu: Attention please! The Ninjas: (stop training, line up in a single file line, facing their master. They bow) Yes, Master Wu: You have done well for today. Where is the other one? Jay: What other one? Zane: He is talking about, Lloyd. Lloyd: (off-screen) Coming. (Jumps out the door, landing on his feet by hitting the ground. He unveils his mask) Did I miss something? Cole: Well, you missed how I burrowed into the ground and showed that punching meat who's boss! Wu: Ecstatic. But I must say..... Tea time. Ninjas: Tea time?? Why didn't you say so? Wu: Come on Ninjas. Tea is getting cold. Nya: Oh boy. I can't wait! Maybe I'll have a chamomile, or maybe a lotus tea. Who knows? Jay: Or maybe some Blue tea! As the Ninjas go in the Monastery, the scene zooms out and starts to focus at the burning sun The end Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Ninja episodes